Whiskey Do My Talkin'
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: A simple trip to Bobby's turns into so much more when Dean Winchester lays his eyes on Katie. Complete. Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural only Katie belongs to me.**

**Created from a prompt that I received from Alva Starr. I certainly hope I did it justice my dear!**

Whiskey Do My Talkin'

It was just after midnight when Dean Winchester turned into the Salvage Yard creating a cloud of dust from the dirt road. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips at the feeling of coming back to the closest thing he had to call a home. The car pulled up to the back of the house and he cut the engine smacking a sleeping Sam in the chest to wake him.

Sam woke with a start and scowled at his brother for his rude awakening though he was happy he'd be able to crash on a actual bed for a couple of hours. They both got out of the car and waved off the idea of grabbing their duffels since it was late. A bed was calling the youngest Winchester while alcohol was calling the other.

The brothers walked through the back door with a little more noise than necessary as Sam stumbled over his own feet and Dean clapped his hand on his shoulder to keep him standing. To an outsider they would have looked like two mischievous children instead of the grown men that they were but the sound of a gun being cocked stopped them dead in their tracks.

A woman stood in bobby's kitchen with a shotgun aimed at their chests. "Who are you?"

Dean's face faltered for a second and glanced over to Sam who wore the same confused expression. The eldest Winchester was going to make some sarcastic remark but there was something about the way she skillfully held the gun that had him doubting she would think twice about shooting them.

Her finger itched to pull the trigger and the only thing actually stopping her was the sleeping hunter in the next room. "You have five seconds to start answering questions or you won't be walking out of here." She lowered the gun so it was aimed at their kneecaps.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Dean questioned incredulously as Sam raised his hands slightly to show they weren't a threat.

She turned the gun at Dean who seemed to be the only one not taking her seriously, "I asked you first."

"I'm Sam," the tall one spoke up, hoping he could sort things out before it got too out of hand, "This is my brother, Dean."

She glanced at Sam and then raked her eyes up and down Dean before her grip on the gun loosened. "You must be the boys. Hey, I'm Katie."

Sam nodded in greeting and supposed his brother could manage to not cause too many problems if he went to bed especially now that the shotgun had been set down on the table. He muttered a good night to the woman in front of them and shot Dean a look that screamed 'behave'.

Katie added to her already half full glass of whiskey and raised it to Dean, who had yet to move from his spot, before the tip of the glass was to her lips. The liquid slid down her throat with great ease and she sighed reveling in the warmth it filled her with.

"You going to stand there all night?" she questioned as she tilted her head to the side causing her bangs to fall into her eyes.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. There was a part of him that wanted to go make sure Bobby was still breathing but that fear quickly subsided when a loud snore erupted from the next room where the old hunter had passed out. There was another part, a much larger part, that couldn't take his eyes off the beauty in front of him. He appreciated the female body as much as the next guy but there was something different about her. Her pale white skin was such a contrast to the jet black hair that was held back with a clip that she had a sort of glow about her. Katie was dressed in jeans he swore she must have painted on with a plain navy blue shirt under a fitted leather jacket leaving some room for his imagination to run wild.

And it was.

He finally realized that she was still waiting for an answer and he shook his head to clear the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her, what he _hoped_ to do to her. "So, how do you know Bobby?"

"Friend of a friend," she replied vaguely and put her chin to her chest, rocking her head back and forth a bit to stretch out the back of her shoulders. "You?"

"He's a two dollar hooker I picked up last week," Dean answered straight faced as he grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. He couldn't help but peek into the study where Bobby was asleep on the worn couch with a book hanging loosely from his fingers. After another loud snore he was confident that he was truly sleeping and in no distress.

Katie grasped the glass in his hand to keep it steady as she filled it to the top because in all reality no one liked drinking alone. "Guess Bobby went back to his old corner."

Dean found himself a little disappointed as she withdrew her hand but his skin tingled where she her soft fingers had touched him. He took in the amount of amber liquid in his glass and flicked his eyes over to meet hers impressed that she could take what he had to throw at her. The drive had taken close to eleven hours and as much as he'd love to close his eyes somewhere along the way he got his second wind.

Two hours and an empty bottle of whiskey later Katie was laughing at one of the many stories Dean had told her that night and he was eating up every second of it. It wasn't one of those high-pitched giggles that the bimbos at the bar usually used when he told a story this was a laughter that erupted from the depths of her stomach showing him she was actually paying attention. Their little party had long since moved outside so they wouldn't wake either Sam or Bobby and Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala while she sat on the back steps.

"He didn't really lose his shoe, did he?" she questioned, hanging on to every word he said like it was pure gold.

Dean chuckled and held up his right hand, "I swear! It went down the storm drain and I didn't want him to end up losing his leg or something so I had to get it out."

"Such a hero," she gasped in mock awe with one hand on her chest and her mouth hanging slightly open. Katie then rolled her shoulders for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and Dean motioned for her to go stand in front of him. She cocked an eyebrow apprehensively but got up nonetheless. "Why?"

When she got close enough he gently spun her around and slipped her leather jacket from her shoulders and tossed it onto the hood of the Impala causing her to shiver in the cool night air. He was surprised to see her in a sleeveless shirt but the way the moon danced along her skin had his mind reeling and his pants growing tight. Dean placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and started prodding his thumbs into her shirt clad skin to find exactly where the muscle knot was. He was surprised to find quite a few.

"You're awfully tense," he commented with a frown, wondering what had her so stressed out.

She tilted her head to the side and relaxed under his callused hands as he worked a particularly large knot out and moved onto the next. "Yeah, the spirit didn't seem too pleased that I was trying to put it to rest and I ended up crashing into the trunk of a tree. Though I suppose I should be thankful it wasn't a headstone."

"You're a hunter?" Dean questioned, slightly impressed.

"Among other things," Her chin dropped to her chest opening her back up to him completely. The atmosphere became almost palpable as she asked, "Do you ever feel like a fool for trying to save a world that can't be saved?"

He thought about it a minute, his hands never stopping their task, "I think the world's going to end bloody but when I go out it will be with a gun in my hand."

"I see you're a glass half full kind of guy."

He chuckled a bit and fought the urge to taste her enticing skin, "It's a little easier to be optimistic when you have someone like you standing in front of me."

"Is that supposed to be a pick up line, Winchester?"

"Well…that depends."

"On what?" A soft moan escaped her lips as his thumbs moved in a circular motion and Dean's eyes darkened in lust. He wondered what other noises he could get her to make out of pleasure and he started to harden at the thought.

He leaned forward enough so he could whisper in her ear, "On that."

It had been too long since Katie had given into a man's touch, and whether it was the alcohol giving her self-esteem a boost or the fact that he seemed to want her just as bad as she wanted him, she leaned back and ground her ass against him. His fingers froze in their spot for a millisecond before they dropped to her waist and held her where she was. She smiled as he gave her the green light and she rotated her hips slowly to tease him.

Dean placed a gentle kiss on the top of her bare shoulder and smirked when he saw her skin erupt in goose bumps. He took the clip out of her hair and watched as it cascaded over her shoulders. There was no turning back now and to be honest he didn't think he could if he tried. One kiss turned to two and then three and by the forth he had found the side of her neck making another satisfied sigh escape her lips.

Desire pooled between Katie's legs and she gasped as his fingers found their way just under the top of her pants, his lips never leaving her silky smooth skin that he swore tasted like honeysuckle. She rose up to the tips of her toes, his hands going further down the front of her jeans as she did so, and leaned further back into him. For the first time in months her mind had gone completely blank besides what was happening at that exact moment and she was hungrily sucking it in.

Dean Winchester knew how to take his cues and popped the button on her jeans and with his right hand just under her breast holding her to him he let his left hand glided over her underwear that had already grown moist. He hooked a finger around them and pushed them to the side as his fore finger gently stroked her opening. Another gasp came from Katie and she held on to the front of his jeans to keep herself standing.

As good as it felt and as mind numbing as it was she pulled away so she could spin around in his arms to face him. Her topaz eyes met his emerald ones and a silent plead of needing to be healed floated between them. His lips connected with hers ever so softly and it was the perfect solution for the scars that ran deep within her soul. Katie bit his bottom lip and pulled on it before their tongues danced feverishly. If this was the drug she needed to heal then she was going to drink in as much as possible.

Dean reached his hand behind him and without breaking their connection opened the backdoor of the Impala. He spun them around and with one hand on her back he carefully guided her down to the seat. As he shut the door to keep the cool night air out she pulled her shirt over her head and waited impatiently for him to give her attention again.

"Fix me," she whispered so softly she wasn't sure he had even heard her.

He did though as he lowered himself on top of her and claimed her lips in a chaste kiss and then whispered in her ear, "You're not broken."

Katie closed her eyes so he wouldn't see how much those three little words meant to her. Dean began kissing down the side of her neck to her collarbone while he slipped her out of her jeans and then sat up for a moment to rid himself of his own clothes. She reached up and pulled him back to her by the amulet that hung around his neck. Dean nudged her legs open with his knee and looked into her eyes asking for permission.

"Please," she rasped out.

He slid into her and held still for a moment so they could both get used to the feeling before he started rocking his hips in and out of her. This was just what she needed to make her whole again and her eyes closed reveling in the euphoric feeling. The longer he was inside of her the better it felt and the fast he moved building them both to the point of climax.

"Hey," his voice came out raspy, "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and the intensity that flew between them through her over the edge with him following a few short seconds later.

"Mornin'," Dean mumbled as he shuffled his way into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee pot.

Katie giggled at his disheveled look, "Good morning, sunshine."

"It's too early to be that chipper," he groaned turning back around to see her sitting at the table eating pie right out of the tin. "Where'd that come from?"

She shoveled another bite into her mouth, "Bakery down the street."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he questioned as he walked over and took the fork from her hand so he could take a bite. She was a hunter, great in bed, and liked pie; Dean had to be careful before he fell for her.

A ghost of a smile past her lips, "A little."

Dean had seen that look in the mirror too many times in the past but to see it on her made him frown. He was about to inquire about it when Sam and Bobby made their way into the kitchen in the same way Dean had and went directly to the coffee.

"I should be heading out," Katie rose from her seat and gathered her things. "Thank you, Bobby, for everything," her eyes flickered over to Dean for a brief second before she left the house.

A few moments later her car rumbled to life and the sounds of gravel under her tires hit Dean's ears. He turned to Bobby as he sipped on a cup of coffee that was his lifeline that morning. "She's certainly a spitfire."

"That she is," Bobby nodded and a realization washed over the old hunter causing him to narrow his gaze. "Dean tell me you didn't."

The eldest Winchester flashed his best innocent smile and Sam shook his head, "I guess everything _does_ have an exception."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned turning to face his brother to avoid the heated stare he was still receiving from Bobby.

Sam shrugged, "Just didn't think you had a thing for witches. What was it that you said? They are always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere?"

"They are," Dean shivered at the thought causing Sam to let out a boisterous laugh.

"She didn't tell you?" Sam asked through another wave of laughter. Dean's eyes flashed between Sam and Bobby wondering what they were talking about. "She's a witch, Dean."

"Wiccan," Bobby corrected. "It's more spiritual than being a witch."

Dean didn't know what to say as his mouth opened and closed a few times until he finally stuttered out, "She said she was a hunter!"

"She wasn't lying to you, idgit," Bobby sighed.

Dean Winchesters outlook on witches would never change. He would always think the rabbit got the short end of the stick and that they were down right disgusting but there was a certain wiccan he wouldn't soon forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own anything having to do with Supernatural only Katie belongs to me.**

**Written as a birthday present for my dear Alva Starr. Hope you have a great day doll and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Wasted Whiskey

The sun rose in the morning and set just before the world was blanketed in stars for the night. Katie would light a few candles, sit by the window of whatever motel she was calling home for that night, and just write. Sometimes it would be song lyrics she had stuck in her head, or what had happened that day, or even the nightmares that plagued her sleep the night before. The notebook was worn, the binding barely holding the pages in anymore, but she'd never get a new one. It was her lifeline, her one true best friend in the cruel world of deception. She'd find the tiniest of empty spaces and fill it in with another secret she just couldn't keep to herself anymore.

This particular night she sat in a secluded booth in a half-full bar, doodling rose pedals as her mind wandered. The ink from the pen bled onto the paper, forever staining the woven pages with her deepest and darkest thoughts. The world had knocked Katie down more times than she could count and it was getting harder to find the strength to pick herself up again. She tried to remember that everything happened for a reason but even that was getting tiring. Alcohol no longer numbed the pain and she went through the motions of the day as if she was on autopilot.

"Katie?"

The pen froze on the paper, her jet black hair falling over her shoulder as she turned to see who it was as she peered up at him through her lashes. Seeing Dean Winchester was the last thing she could have imagined, especially in a suit, but nothing surprised her anymore. "What's up, G-man?"

"Same demons, different town," he responded with his signature smirk as he loosened the tie around his neck. Dean took in every little detail from the way her once pin straight bangs hung uneven to the dark circles under her eyes and the new small frown lines that seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face. If he didn't know better he would have thought she had been to hell in back in the year since he had met her at Bobby's. It was the same far off look he had seen in the mirror one too many times and would kill so he wouldn't have to see it on anyone else. "Refill?" he motioned to the empty tumbler on the table.

She offered him a half smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Always."

He came back a few minutes later with whiskey for the both of them and slid into the opposite side of the booth. "Working on something?"

Katie followed his line of sight to her notebook and she shook her head as she safely tucked it away in her bag. "Not exactly." She took a long sip from her glass almost finishing the drink before rolling the glass between her hands. "So, you here on a case or you always go around looking like a salesman?"

She could have sworn he puffed his chest out a bit as he replied, "Thought there was a job here in town. For once it actually turned out to be some freak medical thing." She nodded at his answer and he stared at her as if he was trying to solve some big mystery. "Have to admit this is the last place I thought I'd ever run into you again. Figured you be giving some rabbit the short end of the stick."

"I see Bobby told you," Katie rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke.

Dean brought his glass up to his lips, "It should have been you. You told me you were a hunter."

"I don't care for labels, Dean."

Dean scoffed, "Says the chick who wears nothing but rocker tees and converse."

She glanced down at her Distillers t-shirt and shrugged her shoulders. Dean hated to admit it but he hadn't thought about Katie recently with everything going on with Sam. It was just how his brain was wired. Sam came before everything, anyone else, but now that he sat in front of her he wished he stayed in contact. He had this overwhelming urge to figure out what was beating her down and protect her from their nightmare of a world. He remembered everything about that night from goose bumps that broke out as his lips came in contact with her skin to the broken look in her eyes as she whispered for him to fix her.

"Well," she finished the last drop of whiskey in her glass and set it back down on the table, getting ready to get up. "It was good to see you-"

"Wait," Dean lightly grabbed her arm and she sat back down for a moment. "That's it? You're just going to leave?"

"Don't see why not."

Dean searched her face, she resembled the Katie he remembered, she even sounded like her but there was something different. He tried to find the words to get her to stay and open up to him but he came up blank until the only question he could think to ask came flowing out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Why do you think you need fixing?"

Katie blinked expecting him to say anything else but that. "What?"

Dean regretted ever opening his mouth but now that the question hung over their booth like a little black rain cloud there was no sweeping it under the rug now. "You heard me. Why do you-"

"I'm not doing this," she cut him off as she slid out of the booth and threw her messenger bag over her shoulder. It didn't matter that the only pure silence she ever had was when they were together in the backseat of his Impala. It didn't matter that she'd do it again in a heartbeat for just a taste or normalcy.

"Katie…" Dean rose to his feet ready to physically block her path if he had to. What was it about this girl that had him ready to lay his own life on the line just to see a genuine smile? There was no denying it though, he was drawn to her unlike any other of his one night stands, this was something more.

"What do you want from me, Dean?"

He had never seen someone look so defeated before and he almost moved to the side to let her pass. Almost. "I want to know what happened to you. This…" he waved his hand from her head to her feet and back again. "Whatever _this_ is, it isn't you."

She smiled sadly, "When everything you touch dies you tend to not make connections with people anymore. It's just easier."

"Does it look like I want easy?"

***SUPERNATURAL***

Clothes couldn't be torn off quick enough as Dean shut the motel room door behind him. Katie made quick work of the buttons on his dress shirt as she toed out of her converse sneakers. There were feverish kisses in between taking off shirts and wiggling out of skin tight jeans. Katie stood in front of him in nothing but her black satin bra and matching panties, the contrast against her snow white skin and the only light in the room coming from the moon, giving the allusion of an angel. If she was an angel her wings were tied and ankles shackled keeping her from escaping her own mind.

She slowly slipped the straps off her shoulders before unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Dean's callused hands roamed her body until he hooked his thumbs into the top of her panties and slid them down her sleek legs. She stepped out of them and walked backwards toward the bed as rid himself of his boxer briefs. He went to reach for the light but she stopped him, redirecting his hand to her chest instead. She didn't care if the room was dark with the shadows of the night, she didn't need to see him - only feel him.

Dean hovered above Katie, holding himself up by his forearms as he caged her in. He captured her lips before alternating between nips and kisses down the side of her neck. "You're not broken," he whispered in her ear, placing another kiss to the side of her neck. "But if this is what it takes to make you feel whole then I'll never stop."

Katie went to respond to the man that had a way of breaking down the walls she had built years ago but he slipped his hand between her legs. His middle finger teased her entrance while his thumb circled her clit. She arched her back when he slid one then two fingers knuckle deep inside of her and worked up to the point she was ready to tighten around his fingers before she grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"I need you," she admitted with a plea of longing in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "Please. I need you inside of me."

Dean withdrew his fingers and licked her juices from them before silencing her with a kiss. He positioned himself and ran his cock up and down her slit a few times before sliding into her. In that very moment he took control of everything, riding her mind of the constant whispers and her soul of the pain she could never make go away. Katie dug her short finger nails into his muscular arms as she tried not to be pulled over the edge in ecstasy. This needed to last, she needed more than just a Band-Aid over a seeping wound.

"Open your eyes," Dean told her as another moan escaped from her lips.

He wanted to know that she was there with him in the moment and not getting lost by some memory. When her topaz eyes met his emerald green there was no way she could hold on any longer and she tightened around him with him following closely after.

It wasn't just another one night stand in Katie's mind and she hoped that it wasn't for Dean either. Reality would set in tomorrow and she'd probably lose contact with him again until fate brought them back together just when she'd need it the most. Tonight though she was going to drink in every possible second because when she was with Dean Winchester nothing else in the world mattered.

Katie laid with her head resting on Dean's chest, her finger tracing a scar she didn't remember him having last time. She tried not to think about how long it would be until she saw him again and how many more scars they'd both have by then. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind though because when she was with Dean there was no murdering past or horrifying future only the present.

"You're thinking again," Dean muttered with his eyes closed getting ready to slip off into a deep sleep.

She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his chest, "Only of you."

They say you feel most alive in the moments before your death and Katie could only hope that it didn't mean she'd be dead tomorrow because she never felt more alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last installment of Dean and Katie. Hope you all have enjoyed! **

Never Enough Whiskey

The hunt had been more difficult than Katie was expecting but she was a true hunter. She stepped into the small bathroom to clean off the blood she had gotten on her hands and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. She refused to focus on her eyes knowing the lack of life she would see there instead choosing to focus on her appearance. She was worn down at best and wondered how long she could keep going before her body gave out on her.

Katie finished washing her hands when a thick, black smoke forced itself down her throat. She gasped for air but it was no use as she blinked and her eyes filled with an evil blackness.

"What do you say, Katie," the demon spoke to her, the words only more taunting come from her own voice. "Let's go visit that favorite Winchester of yours."

She was now just a passenger in her own body no matter how hard she fought and as if someone flipped a switch everything had gone dark. She studied her hand, flexing her fingers a few times before a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. This had to have been her best idea yet and she couldn't wait for it to play out.

**X-X-X**

"I'm telling you, Sammy, this is small time."

Dean took another bite out of his burger and Sam made a face, choosing not to comment and clicked through the open page on his laptop. "We've looked into less. Give it twenty four hours and if there's nothing then we'll head out."

"Kind of seems trivial now after angels and leviathans to be working a good old salt and burn. We need to be working on a way to take down Dick…" Dean trailed off as images flashed through his mind of every way he wanted to torture that man. The man who was not only the so called leader of the leviathans but had taken away the closest thing he ever had to a father. He would never admit it to Sam but Bobby's death hit him harder than John's. Bobby was there for him. Bobby was the one who told him everything was going to be okay. John had sold his soul to save his son but in the end all Dean felt was guilt. There wasn't the pain that came along with a loss that significant only anger for the burden his father left on his shoulders. He would bear it thought, he always did.

"And we will but right now we have no leads," Sam was gearing up to give Dean the whole spiel. "We can't just ignore a job."

Dean snorted, ready to come back with a witty comment when he spotted Katie across the room. He nodded in her direction to get Sam's attention and wiped his hands on his pants as he stood. She was at the bar and had just finished her drink as she turned to him as if she knew he was coming to see her. "Well, Dean, it's been awhile."

"Yeah. It has," He almost couldn't keep the smile off his face. Dean hadn't seen her in years and only heard Sam's side of the conversation when he called to tell her about Bobby's death. He had meant to pick up the phone about a million times but there was always something more important at the moment. "You in town for the case?"

"Something like that," she kept her answer vague but he didn't think anything of it.

Katie was a mystery he had been trying to solve for some time and he nodded to the empty glass. "Still drink nothing but whiskey I see."

"Stick to the poison that we love," she shrugged. Her hand came up to his face and her thumb ran over the short stubble along his jaw line. "You're getting old, Winchester." He made a face and went to say something when her eyes caught his. "What do you say? Give a girl a few minutes of your time?" She looked over his shoulder to Sam before returning her attention to him. "Alone?"

Lust filled his eyes as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, "Absolutely."

**X-X-X**

Dean offered to go back to the house him and Sam were squatting in but she directed him to her motel room. He stole side glances at her every few seconds almost expecting it to all be a dream. They were supposed to love each other from afar. It was the only way they would both survive but he wouldn't be able to deny her time if he tried. He kept wondering if she had gotten herself into some kind of trouble that she needed help with. The woman who could normally hold easy conversation stared out the window only speaking to tell him to turn.

She led him into her room and he shut the door behind them. His eyes automatically scanned the room on instinct and noticed that she didn't have any luggage with her. She had no candles set up around the room or even that ratty old notebook she insisted on taking with her. Katie let her leather jacket slip from her shoulders as she turned to face Dean. "Why do we have to be the heroes?"

His face scrunched in confusion and his chest filled with worry, "What do you mean?"

"Heroes, Dean, the ones that get the world spinning again when it threatens to stop with none of the recognition."

"What's going on with you?"

A smile that was unlike one he had ever seen on her before spread across her face. "I missed you." She moved closer to him, her hands running over his chest as they locked eyes. She knew she was distracting him with her meat suit when she was able to grab the angel blade before he could think to stop her. "You know, you really should live life like you're giving up because you certainly act like you are."

"Katie?" He was more confused now than ever as she twirled the blade around in her hand, the metal catching the soft light in the room.

She chuckled and blinked her eyes to show him the demon that was inside. "Sorry, kiddo. Your sweet little Katie isn't home right now."

An all consuming rage filled Dean to the point his blood was on fire, "You let her go right now you son of a bitch." All he wanted to see was Katie's topaz eyes staring back of him instead of the black that was there now. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spririus omnis satanica…"

"Ah, ah, ah," she stopped him. "Do that and your precious little girlfriend is dead. I mean I had to take out insurance."

"What do you want?" He barked out, a clip in his voice that would have even knocked the devil back a step.

"You, of course." She flipped the blade around and circled him, looking for the right moment to strike.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before finishing the exorcism. The thick black smoke poured out of Katie's mouth and her body slumped forward but he was there to catch her.

You didn't become a hunter by choice. It wasn't a decision that was made lightly or on a whim. Everyone had their story of how they got into the life; most lost someone close to them and was driven by revenge while the real lucky few actually grew up in it. Being a Wiccan didn't play into Katie's need to hunt down the supernatural. After seeing her father torn to pieces before her very eyes the decision was made for her. She knew there were true evils in this world and while she didn't see herself as a soldier in a never ending war she hoped that she was making a difference. Because that is what it's all about in the end, isn't it? Leaving a mark on the world and hoping that during your time here that you succeeded in saving someone even if it wasn't yourself.

Endings were hard though. There would always be someone wishing it had ended differently. There could be tears or smiles, heartache or happiness, and on the rarest of occasions- the really special stories- you got both.

Katie couldn't say that she was ever truly ready to die but dying at the hands of Dean Winchester somehow made it okay. She went limp in his arms and he lowered the both of them to the floor, cradling her body to him as if his arms could keep her with him just a second longer.

"Katie," her name fell from his lips like a plea, needing to see those beautiful eyes just one more time. "Katie!"

Dean had been dead inside for what seemed like years now. He thought after all the loss he had suffered that he would get numb to it. He would just have another notch on the list of people that had been killed because of him. He was wrong. The pain he felt as he held Katie in his arms was indescribable and his eyes rimmed with tears. He was the kind of man who already looked in the mirror and hated what he saw but from this day forward he wouldn't even bother to look. He had failed in everyway a person could fail. Dean thought back to the first time he had ever met her and the broken look in her eyes as she begged for him to fix her. She had looked at him like he held every answer to every question she ever had. He was supposed to be the one to chase her nightmares away but instead became one she wouldn't be able to escape.

He carefully laid her body on the bed and sat next to her with a bottle of liquor in his hands. There would never be enough whiskey to drown the pain Dean was feeling at the moment. He unscrewed the cap from the bottle and brought it to his mouth but stopped before the liquid could grace his lips. He tossed it as hard as he could across the room, the glass shattering as it hit the floor. He didn't deserve to numb the pain. He didn't deserve the time Katie gave him in the first place.

Dean's phone started ringing again and he glanced down to the screen to see it was Sam. He should have answered, he should have put that wall back up and press on like he had every other time, but he let the call ring through. He let everyone he had ever known down and it was only a matter of time before something took his brother too.


End file.
